1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sprinkler broken tube removal apparatus for ease of removal of broken fluid conduit portions within existing fluid conduit sprinkler structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinkler conduits tpically contained in a subterranean orientation are of limited access to individuals upon removal of broken conduit portions having been typically affixed to sprinkler heads or further conduit tube extensions of a primary tubular conduit. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a tool structure of complete combination to permit ease of removal of broken conduit portions within a primary fluid conduit of a sprinkler system. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,894 to Mitschele sets forth a hand tool for removal of underground sprinkler heads, wherein the tool structure includes a cutting tool arranged for surrounding relationship relative to a sprinkler head for providing access to the sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,801 to Lamar sets forth a sprinkler riser extractor tool, including bifurcated jaws arranged for mounting to a sprinkler head structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,063 to Buringa and 3,731,364 to Romero set forth further examples of sprinkler tool structure arranged for the maintenance of sprinkler systems and ease of removal of pipe and head structure thereto typically of a complex structure not contemplated by the instant invention.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sprinkler broken tube removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.